En algún punto, En algún lugar
by regalhtc
Summary: Tras una exitosa misión del equipo Natsu, quienes regresaban al gremio abordo del gran bombardero mágico Christina (proporcionado por el gremio Blue Pegasus). Pero en el transcurso del viaje una tormenta provoco que la aeronave cayera al océano.
1. prologo: Naufragio

En algún punto. En algún lugar.

Tras una exitosa misión del equipo Natsu, quienes regresaban al gremio a bordo del gran bombardero mágico Christina, proporcionado por el gremio Blue Pegasus. Pero en el transcurso del viaje una tormenta provoco que la Aero-nave callera al océano.

Natsu despierta en una isla desierta.

Prologo: Naufragio

-¿luz…? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?- un joven de cabello salmón, se hacía esas preguntas, el yacía tendido en la arena, mientras con las manos cubría los incandescentes rayos del sol, mientras recobraba sus sentidos algo golpeo sus pies mojándolos, seguido del sonido de olas y viento acompañado de una paz abrumadora.

Impactado el peli-rosa se levantó deprisa, volteando a todas partes, lo más llamativo fue la vista del océano en frente de él. Observo por todas partes, al parecer en busaca de algo o alguien, entonces no muy lejos de él vio dos siluetas tendidas en el suelo, el peli-rosado velozmente se acercó donde dos chicas estaban inconscientes, una de pelo rubio y la otra de color escarlata.

-! Lucy, Erza! ¡Vamos, despierten!- el peli-rosa mientras sacudía a ambas para que despertaran, pero no daban respuesta, el joven preocupado rápidamente puso su oído cerca de los labios de Erza y luego los de Lucy logran confirmar que por suerte ambas no habían tragado agua y respiraban.

-qué alivio ambas están bien, no las puedo dejar aquí- empezó a ver por los alrededores, pudo ver un perfecto lugar donde podrían reposar, tratándose de una gran sombra producida por un montón de palmeras, procediendo a llevarlas a dicho lugar.

-bueno aquí estarán bien- mientras se quitaba el chaleco que tenía puesto y cubría con él a ambas chicas.

-tengo que averiguar donde estamos y sirve que buscó algo de leña y comida- se adentró a la selva en busaca de suministros y lo más importante, saber en qué lugar se encontraban, camino durante unos minutos una pendiente, lo más practico era ir a un lugar alto para tener pista alguna asía donde ir, pero ese fue el problema ya en la cima el peli-rosado quedo impactado ante el paisaje divisaba perfectamente estaban rodeados de agua, sin duda alguna donde se encontraban era en una isla, de no más de 5 Km de diámetro.

-no puedo creerlo, esto es una isla desierta, mejor me apresuro en los suministros y regreso con las chicas- mientras empezaba descender la pendiente.

Unos minutos más tarde el peli-rosado ya en el lugar donde estaban las chicas que aun dormían, hizo una fogata cerca, con la leña que previamente juntó, al igual con varias frutas tropicales.

Él estaba sentado cerca de la fogata, miro a ambas chicas y pensó: -creo que van a duran un buen rato en despertar- luego Natsu volteo a mirar el océano, una gran idea se le vino a la mente.

-Gray, Wendy, Juvia, ellos estarán bien, ¿verdad?- decía para sí mismo el peli-rosado, mientras pescaba con una caña de pescar que había improvisado.

-si eres mío- Natsu decía al sentir que había atrapado algo, esto provocó que olvidara lo dicho anterior mente. Y comenzaba a ver hacia al gran horizonte del océano.

-¿creo que duraremos un buen tiempo aquí?- Natsu mientras volteaba a ver a Lucy y Erza quienes aún no despertaban, ambas estaban en una choza improvisada hecha de hojas de palmera. En ese momento ambas chicas se aferraban con fuerza a la bufanda y el chaleco del peli-rosa que les brindo como abrigo.

-Natsu- Erza y Lucy decían al unísono con tenue voz.

**nota: posible nuevo proyecto.**


	2. Despertar

Capítulo I: Despertar.

Natsu Dragneel contemplaba en todo su esplendor un atardecer bastante naranja, veía como el sol desaparecía en el horizonte del océano, era una puesta de sol bastante hermosa.

-Quién pensaría que después de todo lo que paso y de no saber dónde estamos, este disfrutando de esta vista- Natsu decía para sí mismo y después cerraba los ojos mientras permanecía de pie cerca de la costa y sentía la brisa salada chocar con su rostro.

48 horas antes.

En el gremio más revoltoso y el numero uno de todo el reino de Fiore, una de sus típicas peleas matutinas tenía lugar en este momento, como siempre, mesas, sillas volaban de un lado a otro del gremio.

Mientras en una mesa cerca de la barra se encontraba Natsu con su fiel amigo quien no participaba en la pelea, algo bastante raro.

-¡ahhh! Que fastidio, no hay nada que hacer- Natsu quien estaba recostado sobre la mesa y apoyaba su cabeza de lado sobre la misma.

-por qué no vamos al lago y pescamos- Happy con saliva escurriendo de la boca, al parecer ya saboreaba el pescado.

-mmmmm… ve tu solo Happy- decía Natsu mientras estiraba sus brazos aun estando recostado sobre la mesa.

-que malo eres, Natsu- Happy con lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento llegaron Lucy, Erza, Wendy con Charle en brazos y Gray, quienes se acercaron al joven peli-rosa. En el acto en que Erza ingresaba la pelea que los miembros libraban dentro del gremio se detuvo en un instante, no querían sufrir la ira de Erza, mientras Lucy, Wendy y Gray ignoraron tal hecho con una gota de sudor en la nuca estilo anime.

-¿Qué ocurre, Natsu?- Lucy habló al ver al peli-rosa en dicho estado de aburrimiento.

\- estoy muy aburrido, no hay ninguna petición en el tablero que me llame la atención hacer- Natsu.

-no será solo flojera tuya, hay demasiadas misiones en el tablero, debe haber una que puedas hacer- Erza.

-¡LUCHEMOS NATSU!- abruptamente Gray cambió de tema.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!- Lucy y Wendy se cubrían los ojos al ver como Gray comenzaba a quitarse la ropa para comenzar a pelear contra Natsu.

-¡DETENTE!- Erza con voz de ultratumba a la vez que proporcionaba un fuerte golpe a Gray sobre su cabeza, en menos de un parpadeo Gray estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

En ese momento en que Natsu sudaba a chorros ya que era el siguiente en sufrir la furia de Erza.

-¿Mocosos quien quiere…?- Makarov llegaba al gremio mientras tenía en mano un pergamino.

-yo acepto con gusto la misión, viejo- Natsu sin saber de qué se trataba salió volando en dirección del maestro, todo esto era visto por todos los miembros del gremio, quienes se pusieron blancos y pensaban – es un tonto-

-La misión trata de la pesca de rayos- Makarov respondía a la duda de Natsu, aunque este jamás preguntó.

-mmmmmm, ¿qué?- Natsu tomaba el papel donde estaba escrita la misión y una y otra vez leía "pescar rayos" recompensa 300 000 jewels.

-viejo hay que matar a este sujeto, no puede estar mandando bromas al gremio- decía Natsu furioso a la vez que hacia bola el papel de dicho escrito.

-¡¿Qué haces gran tonto?! ¡No es una broma!, esta misión es un pedido de la mismísima princesa Hisui E. Fiore- decía Makarov y transformaba su brazo derecho en la de un gigante y golpeaba a Natsu aplastándolo prácticamente.

-¿de la princesa?- Lucy sorprendida al saber de la posición social de la persona que solicitaba la misión.

-mmmmm- Erza por su parte tomaba el papel que estaba junto el cuerpo aplastado de Natsu y comenzaba a leer la misión. Gray seguía inconsciente en el suelo por el golpe de Erza.

-bien, tomaremos esta misión maestro- Erza decía mientras sujetaba la bufanda de Natsu y de un jalón lo levantaba.

-esta misión era para Laxus, pero él está en otra misión, así que, yo ya tenía planeado mandar a Natsu- decía relajado Makarov, sabía que un usuario de magia de tipo eléctrico como Laxus serviría, pero al estar esté ausente su segunda opción sería el imperativo mago de fuego, el cual posee como segundo elemento el rayo.

\- ¿pesca de rayos?- decía con duda y apenada la pequeña Wendy quien tenía en brazos a Charle.

-con esta misión lograre sacar lo de la renta- Lucy sonriendo mientras daba unos pequeños brincos de alegría.

-hhmmm, la pesca de rayo, o mejor dicho, recolección de rayo, es el almacenamiento de los rayos de tormenta en una lacrima a través de una especie de red de pescar hecho de cobre y lo más curioso es que se realiza en el cielo con la ayuda de una aeronave y como sabes estos se asemejan a un barco, ya las lacrimas con la energía del rayo son necesarios para uso comercial- Erza daba explicación en qué consistía la pesca de rayo y el porqué de dicha denominación.

-woooo- era la expresión de Wendy mientras miraba a Erza con los ojos brillosos en señal de admiración de la pelirroja.

-oohhh, con que eso es- un Natsu ya recuperado escucho la explicación de la pelirroja en una posición de loto al igual Gray.

-está decidido, realizaremos esta misión, solo deja leer el resto… el lugar para la recolección de rayos es… el océano de Ancraid – Erza leía el documento completo de la misión, donde estaba escrito la localización para realizar dicha misión.

-oohh, justo por esa región de Fiore una tormenta tropical se acerca, por lo tanto hay una alta probabilidad de que se generen tormentas eléctricas – Makarov había leído en el periódico de los pronósticos del clima deduciendo con lógica el porqué del lugar "Ancraid" para la misión.

-excelente, partiremos cuanto antes- Natsu con mucho entusiasmo gritaba, por fin la pereza que tenía al comienzo del día abandonaba su cuerpo, esta misión para él era lo máximo, ya que este pedido era en un principio para Laxus pero al estar ausente el pelirrosa realizaría esta misión por consiguiente al terminar la misión sería superior y más fuerte que el joven rubio.

.

.

Unas horas después, el grupo compuesto por Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy y Gray, además de dos felinos con alas se encontraban afuera del gremio punto de reunión previamente establecido listos, para así partir a la ciudad costera de Hargeon, donde gracias a las influencias de Makarov, el maestro Bob de gremio Blue Pegasuss, este les facilitaría la aeronave Christina, para la realización de la misión.

-GRAY-SAMA, Juvia quiere acompañarlos- la maga de agua decía un poco avergonzada mientras jugaba con la punta de los dedos de sus manos. Sorpresivamente Juvia la acosadora llegaba.

-nnnnnnn, que molestia… bueno su no hay problema por los demás me parece bien "sé que me voy a arrepentir"- Gray respondía con dificultad ya que esto podría resultar en problemas.

-por mí no hay problema, necesitamos tripulantes para navegar en Christine- Erza respondía como la ya capitana de la tripulación.

Por otra parte Wendy y Lucy sonrientes apoyaban la idea de que Juvia se les uniera.

-ya dicho esto, partamos a la estación de trenes para dirigirnos a Hargeon- Erza ordenaba, con estas palabras Natsu se puso pálido como un fantasma al mismo tiempo que unas pequeñas risas salían de Wendy y Lucy, mientras por parte de Gray su carcajada que estaba por salir de su boca fue borrada por un fuerte abrazo de Juvia por su espalda, lo que preocupaba a alquimista de hielo se estaba cumpliendo "Juvia igual a problemas".

Así el equipo Natsu se dirigió a la estación, mientras una escena a destacar era que Erza llevaba arrastrando a Natsu, el cual temía por su vida al pensar que subiría a un tren.

.

.

En la estación de trenes, en el centro de la ciudad de Magnolia.

Todos abordaban el tren correspondiente con destino a la ciudad de Hargeon, una escena cómica se presentaba cuando Lucy, Wendy, Gray y Juvia estaban sentados en los lugares correspondientes y veían entrar a Erza con Natsu sobre su hombro como un costal de papas, además de que el joven peli-salmón estaba inconsciente.

-¡qué miedo!- pensaron Lucy y Wendy quienes reflejaban una sonrisa notablemente forzada.

.

.

Noventa minutos después.

Un Natsu inconsciente y compañía llegaban a la ciudad de Hargeon.

-vayamos al puerto, el maestro Bob estará esperando ahí- Erza dictaba la siguiente orden cuando todos abandonaban el tren y proseguían por salir de la estación.

-Gracias Mavis, gracias de verdad por dejarme vivir un día más- lloraba a cantaros Natsu mientras besaba el suelo y agradecía a la primera maestra de Fairy Tail por brindarle fuerzas.

-tonto- pensaban en grande y al unísono Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy y Charle, mientras solo Wendy reía.

.

.

Ya en el puerto, el equipo Natsu llegaba al punto de encuentro, donde el maestro Bob les entregaría la aeronave Christina para la realización de esta misión.

El grupo de magos caminaba por el puerto en busca del maestro de Blue Pegasuss o de poder distinguir la aeronave Christina.

-seguros que aquí era el lugar- Natsu.

-sí, no hay error- Erza.

-el viejo había acordado el punto de reunión, y es aquí- Lucy.

Así el pequeño grupo siguió buscando por unos minutos hasta que…

-¡Maldición! Cuanto nos harán esperar- un Natsu enojado se sentaba en una roca mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Wendy, Lucy y Juvia solo exhalaban en señal de cansancio, por tanto buscar y no encontrar señal del maestro Bob o de la nave Christina.

-qué raro, debió suceder algo- Erza pensaba mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a la barbilla.

Por otra parte Gray con el ceño fruncido se recargo en un poste y dirigió su vista al cielo y un objeto logró robar su atención.

-hey, chicos- Gray llamaba a sus compañeros a la vez que señalaba a las alturas. **(OST Fairy Tail Rengougun, Shuuketsu!)**

-¡MENNNN!- el eco de esta pequeña palabra sonaba más fuerte de lo normal, ya que todos podían distinguir a quien pertenecía esta voz, este era uno de los magos clase S del gremio Blue Pegasuss, Ichiya.

-Hmp, Ichiya- decía entrecortada y sorprendida Erza.

-parece que el maestro Bob estaba ocupado- Gray.

-¿pero tenía que ser él?- Lucy.

Por otra parte Natsu no pronunciaba palabra alguna, y solo miraba la aeronave descender y un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo al igual que comenzaba a sentir nauseas. Las energías que tenía en un principio se borraban ya que pese a saber que usarían un medio de transporte para esta misión, no le prestó demasiada atención, sino hasta ahora que veía la nave en persona y sabía que tendría que subir a eso.

La tan curiosa Wendy pudo notar como Natsu estaba nervioso y una pequeña risa escapaba de su boca. **( Fin OST Fairy Tail Rengougun, Shuuketsu!).**

-hola chicos de Fairy Tail, meennn- Ichiya mientras con ambas manos apuntaba al grupo, Natsu team. La aeronave Christina estaba ya en el puerto y este estaba levemente flotando sobre el mar.

-esta misión aunque aparente ser fácil, es un perfum de peligro una vez que estén dentro de la tormenta, pero no se preocupen chicos de Fairy, justo para esta misión se modificaron partes de Christina, varias partes fueron modificadas para ser aislante a la electricidad. Meennn. – daba una pequeña intro. Ichiya mientras realizaba distintas poses de un "súper modelo".

-todos prepárense para partir- daba la orden la pelirroja Erza Scarlet. Así todos subieron su equipaje, aunque solo Natsu fue el que lanzo su equipaje, aun no estaba preparado para subir.

-Juvia, Lucy ¿me gustaría que fueran por mas provisiones?- Erza llamaba a sus compañeras y quería tener lo necesario por si llegase a durar más esta misión de lo ya planeado.

-HAI- respondían el dúo mientras se retiraban.

-¿crees poder controlar tu mareo?- Gray se burlaba de Natsu, pero en verdad le preocupaba ya que Natsu prácticamente era vital para esta misión ya que posee magia del tipo eléctrico.

-no fastidies Gray, ya me las arreglare- Natsu.

-Ichiya agradece al maestro Bob de nuestra parte- Erza decía de la forma más calmada posible, ya que en estos momentos Ichiya daba vueltas en círculo alrededor de Erza mientras olía a la joven y decía "buen perfum"

Erza no pudo soportarlo más y…

-¡ALEJATE!- Erza propinaba una poderosa patada al trasero de Ichiya y este salió por los aires desapareciendo en el lejano horizonte.

Esta acción fue presenciada por Wendy con demasiado miedo la pequeña Wendy estaba sentada en un barril mientras abrazaba a Charle.

Después de varios minutos Erza, Gray y Wendy, además de dos gatos con alas, estaban dando toques finales para zarpar, Natsu estaba aún en el puerto sentado y analizaba toda la estructura de la nave, se estaba preparando mentalmente para poder subir a tan endemoniado transporte.

En ese mismo momento Juvia y Lucy llegaban junto con cuatro barriles en los que contenía los diferentes víveres extras para esta misión.

-bien es hora o nunca- pensaba Natsu mientras se reincorporaba, después tomaba los barriles que Lucy y Juvia trajeron consigo y procedió a subir en la aeronave.

Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Lucy, Gray y los felinos Happy y Charle, clavaron su vista en Natsu para no perderse este momento épico. Natsu comenzó a subir por la rampa, por fin llego al bordo y coloco el primer pie dentro de la nave, se quedó un momento parado mientras peleaba mentalmente con el dilema "si el abordar o no". Por fin dio el último paso y… nada paso, Natsu Dragneel el dragon de los mareos y nauseas no apareció. El pelirrosa daba brincos de alegría ya que no tenía nauseas.

-bien, todos listos para zarpar- una Erza al ver que no pasó nada, daba de una vez la señal de partida.

Por su parte Wendy, Juvia, Lucy, Gray y los felinos pensaban "no pasó nada" mientras tenían una expresión neutra, al parecer tenían ansias por ver la cara de Natsu la cual pone al subir a cualquier medio de transporte. Eran tan grandes las ganas de ver esa expresión que ni siquiera se peguntaron, el por qué no le afecto a Natsu el subir a la nave.

La aeronave Christina comenzó a tomar altura y después comenzó su travesía a través del cielo. Así el Team Natsu partía rumbo al centro del océano Ancraid, lugar de la misión.

Tras navegar por los cielos por unas cuantas horas Natsu y compañía entraba a la zona del océano Ancraid y a lo lejos era visible el grisáceo color de las nubes y de su turbulento movimiento, además de los destellos de los rayos al igual que el rugir del mismo.

-todos prepárense, estamos por entrar al radio de la tormenta- Erza.

Wendy proseguía a arroparse con un traje impermeable de cuerpo completo de color blanco, este tenía la forma de un gato.

Erza, la capitana Erza por algún motivo u obsesión de usar trajes llamativos, con su magia de reequipar sustituía su armadura habitual por un bikini negro además de portar un sombrero de pirata, al igual que una espada atada en su cintura.

Lucy, Gray y Juvia se cubrían con unos trajes impermeables normales de color gris. Por otra parte Natsu quien se encontraba en la punta del mástil de brazos cruzados, portaba su traje normal.

Todos estaban listos para realizar el trabajo. El plan, consistía en que Natsu desde lo alto del mástil tomara un extremo de la red metálica de cobre y al entrar en el modo eléctrico provocara que la electricidad generada por este circule por la red y por consiguiente al estar lo suficientemente cerca de la tormenta atraer los rayos y estos impacten en la red para posterior mente ser almacenados.

Erza y por extraña razón Happy y Charle serán los responsable de pilotar el bombardero Christina, Gray y Lucy serán las encargadas de cambiar los contenedores donde se almacenara la energía del rayo, y por ultimo Juvia y Wendy protegerán la aeronave de los vientos fuertes para evitar las turbulencias.

En una vista lejana se podía ver como por fin el bombardero Christina se adentraba a la tormenta.

-¡chicos, la misión comienza!- Erza.

.

.

-¡estoy encendido!- Natsu Gritaba desde lo alto del mástil a la vez que sujetaba con fuerza los extremos de la red metálica y una fuerte lluvia comenzaba a arremeter en contra del navío. Natsu comenzaba a rodear por completo su cuerpo por rayos, Erza mantenía estable la nave mediante el timón, Juvia y Wendy pese a los fuertes vientos y las grandes gotas que se precipitaban estas no les afectaba ya que correspondientemente a su tipo de magia podían neutralizarlo.

Después de unos minutos una serie de rayos comenzaban a impactar en la red. La energía que corría por los cables avanzaba en un parpadeo hasta el trasformador que se encargaba de almacenar la energía en lacrimas.

La energía de un rayo están grande que produce calor, por ende, el trabajo de Gray consiste en mantener fría la máquina que transforma y almacena la energía en las lacrimas, por su parte Lucy era quien apilaba las lacrimas ya cargadas en una especie de cajas aislantes para evitar un accidente.

-Natsu, atrae el mayor número de rayos- la capitana Erza.

-¡ENTENDIDO!- Natsu acataba la orden y comenzaba a rodear todo su cuerpo de rayos, logrando así atraer un mayor número de rayos, estos comenzaban a impactar en la red metálica. La aeronave se tambaleaba ligeramente tras los impactos de los rayos. Natsu seguía produciendo rayos, una idea cruzo por su mente para atraer un mayor número de descargas.

Comenzó a rodear todo su cuerpo con electricidad, ya cuando tuvo el poder necesario lanzo un gran y potente rayo al cielo, este se abría paso por las nubes, causando que un agujero se abriera, dejando pasar uno rayos del sol, la lluvia se ausentaba en la aeronave.

La calma reinaba el ambiente, toda la tripulación se reunía en la cubierta.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- preguntaban Juvia, Lucy y Wendy.

-¿Qué rayos haces?- Erza molesta ya que esta acción retrasaría el cumplimiento de esta misión.

-realmente lo has arruinado, cabeza de cerillo- Gray.

-jajaja, reí que con eso aumentaría el número de rayos- decía con gracia Natsu.

-bueno, no se puede hacer nada, tomemos un pequeño receso- Erza aprovecharía este pequeño error para descansar.

Todos se retiraban dentro de la aeronave, al área de camarotes, a excepción de Natsu quien se quedó en la proa, este divisaba hasta más allá de lo que podía ver del horizonte.

Habían transcurrido apenas unos 8 min. De que Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy y Gray se retiraron cuando, rápidamente un Natsu cabeceando del sueño volteaba a ver al cielo, un ruido de un relámpago acompañado de un destello lo alarmo, su agudo oído le alerto pero aun así no fue suficiente, un gran rayo había impactado la aeronave, lo que destrozó parte de los motores del mismo.

Rápidamente cientos de imágenes aparecían frente de Natsu, el cómo Christina, se precipitaba y chocaba en el océano, como todos se reunían en un gran escombro flotante y se sujetaban. Todos se exaltaban.

Erza y Juvia sujetaba a Wendy y Lucy, Gray y Natsu tenía medio cuerpo en el agua, Happy y Karla estaban sobre la espalada de Erza y Juvia respectivamente. De repente todo se tornó oscuro. Una gran ola había golpeado a Erza, Juvia Wendy, Lucy, Gray y Natsu.

.

.

.

-¿luz…? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?- un joven de cabello salmón, se hacía esas preguntas, el yacía tendido en la arena, mientras con las manos cubría los incandescentes rayos del sol, mientras recobraba sus sentidos algo golpeo sus pies mojándolos, seguido del sonido de olas y viento acompañado de una paz abrumadora.

Impactado el peli-rosa se levantó deprisa, volteando a todas partes, lo más llamativo fue la vista del océano en frente de él. Observo por todas partes, al parecer en busaca de algo o alguien, entonces no muy lejos de él vio dos siluetas tendidas en el suelo, el peli-rosado velozmente se acercó donde dos chicas estaban inconscientes, una de pelo rubio y la otra de color escarlata.

-! Lucy, Erza! ¡Vamos, despierten!- el peli-rosa mientras sacudía a ambas para que despertaran, pero no daban respuesta, el joven preocupado rápidamente puso su oído cerca de los labios de Erza y luego los de Lucy logrando confirmar que por suerte ambas no habían tragado agua y respiraban.

-qué alivio ambas están bien, no las puedo dejar aquí- empezó a ver por los alrededores, pudo ver un perfecto lugar donde podrían reposar, tratándose de una gran sombra producida por un montón de palmeras, procediendo a llevarlas a dicho lugar.

-bueno aquí estarán bien- mientras se quitaba el chaleco que tenía puesto y cubría con él a ambas chicas.

-tengo que averiguar dónde estamos y sirve que buscó algo de leña y comida- se adentró a la selva en busaca de suministros y lo más importante, saber en qué lugar se encontraban, camino durante unos minutos una pendiente, lo más practico era ir a un lugar alto para tener pista alguna asía donde ir, pero ese fue el problema ya en la cima el peli-rosado quedo impactado ante el paisaje divisaba perfectamente estaban rodeados de agua, sin duda alguna donde se encontraban era en una isla, de no más de 5 Km de diámetro.

-no puedo creerlo, esto es una isla desierta, mejor me apresuro en los suministros y regreso con las chicas- mientras empezaba descender la pendiente.

Unos minutos más tarde el peli-rosado ya en el lugar donde estaban las chicas que aun dormían, hizo una fogata cerca, con la leña que previamente juntó, al igual con varias frutas tropicales.

Él estaba sentado cerca de la fogata, miro a ambas chicas y pensó: -creo que van a duran un buen rato en despertar- luego Natsu volteo a mirar el océano, una gran idea se le vino a la mente.

-Gray, Wendy, Juvia, ellos estarán bien, ¿verdad?- decía para sí mismo el peli-rosado, mientras pescaba con una caña de pescar que había improvisado.

-si eres mío- Natsu decía al sentir que había atrapado algo, esto provocó que olvidara lo dicho anterior mente. Y comenzaba a ver hacia al gran horizonte del océano.

-¿creo que duraremos un buen tiempo aquí?- Natsu mientras volteaba a ver a Lucy y Erza quienes aún no despertaban, ambas estaban en una choza improvisada hecha de hojas de palmera. En ese momento ambas chicas se aferraban con fuerza a la bufanda y el chaleco del peli-rosa que les brindo como abrigo.

-Natsu- Erza y Lucy decían al unísono con tenue voz.

**Próximo capítulo: Desastre.**


End file.
